


Uniform

by MemeQueen8791



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, They can stop, so cute, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeQueen8791/pseuds/MemeQueen8791
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya and Asahi meet for the first time!!!!! Omg this is my second account, my first one is just Percy Jackson and I co-own the name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform

Noya walked through the doors of his new school, Karasuno. There was no particular reason that he chose this school, it was close to his home and he liked how the uniform looked on him. He particularly liked the girl's uniform, the tights and short skirts were truly amazing. He decided that to become popular he needed to join a sport. He was too small to play basketball, baseball seemed boring, and volleyball spots were available. He decided to walk over to the volleyball booth were their sat a tall, big man and a small white haired man. He walked up to the booth and started putting down his information. 

"Hey, what's your name", the big man said. He had toned muscles, that were clearly shown through his shirt. He had taken off his blazer for the day was hot. "Noya" he said, his cheecks turning red. He realized he didn't just like the girl's uniform.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg please comment


End file.
